Una Locura de Fic
by Deina-San92
Summary: Saga y Kanon quieren hacer una demanda... Solo que las cosas no salen como quieren, se les escapa de la mano ante tanta locura y desastre. Más que una demanda, es una sala de quejas (UA.) Fic de regalo


FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Aqui les traigo como dice el titulo "Una Locura de Fic"

 **Aclaratorias:** Saint Seiya **NO** me pertenece, todo es obra de M. Kurumada, a mi solo la historia

La siguientes historia es un **OBSEQUIO** de mi parte a mi amiga LOBUNALUNA, la cual es editora de mis historias. Ella esta consciente de la siguiente historia es más aporto en la elaboración de la historia. Para que después no digan que me estoy metiendo con ella y toda la cosa...

Sin más nada que decir

De mi para tu xD Feliz Regalo de Navidad atrasado, aunque más bien sera Regalo de Reyes!

Disfrutenlo! Y perdonen alguna falla ortografica

* * *

 **UNA LOCURA DE FIC**

 **Casa de Géminis**

-ESTO HA IDO DEMASIADO LEJOS – Saga soltó la taza de Café al escuchar el grito de indignación de su hermano – EEESAA – Los insultos en griego llenaron toda la habitación

-Que ha pasado? – pregunto tranquilamente Saga

-Esa Humana… La que escribe de nosotros

-Mira, puedes ser mas especifico? Tenemos a un montón de humanos que relata sobre nosotros

-Quien es la que siempre nos hace sufrir? – Saga abrió los ojos con sorpresa dejando un libre suspiro – Si hermano, ella de nuevo. Estoy harto – grito de nuevo mientras soltaba al suelo el libreto que cargaba en sus manos – Aquí está el nuevo borrador de lo que probablemente escribirá sobre nosotros

-De que trata?

-Secuestros, Chantajes. Vamos. Nos vamos a donde Athena – Saga sin dudarlo se levanto y siguió a su hermano. De verdad era hora de colocarle un parado a aquella muchacha

 **Star Hill**

-Muchachos – razonaba Shion luego de escuchar los gritos y alaridos de los gemelos – Así es el mundo de la escritura, los autores…

-NO – se rehusaron los dos – si Athena no nos acompaña iremos solos

-Caballeros, escuchen.

-La ha llamado inútil – comento Saga a la Diosa – En la historia "el cuento" – Una gota de sudor bajo por el rostro de la Diosa mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo

-Vamos al Inframundo – dijo en un Susurro, cuando Shion se acerco para poder escucharla de nuevo, ya que no había entendido bien. Saori se levanto rápidamente, unas llamas la envolvieron, sus ojos fueron reemplazados por unas llamas -¡Al INFRAMUNDO! – los hermanos sonrieron cómplices. Chocaron sus puños, habían logrado su cometido, con tan solo insinuar a la Diosa lo que de verdad era.

 **Inframundo**

-Que Sorpresa – dijo Irónicamente Pandora –

-Necesito ver a Hades y sus jueces – amenazo Athena a Pandora – Y no estoy jugando

-Que quiere Diosa Athena? – pregunto Radamanthys detrás de Pandora

-Venimos a hacer una Demanda – hablo esta vez Kanon. – Y muévete, o no querrás que vuelva a patear tu asqueroso y peludo trasero – con el ceño fruncido, ya que si unía mas las cejas parecían un bosque, Radamanthys se fue en busca del Dios Hades, quien tomaba una ducha tranquilamente con su patito de hule.

Luego de un rato, Hades apareció con un gorro de baño una toalla que envolvía su cintura y un pato de Hule. Estaba molesto, Radamanthys era atendido por Pandora quien lo ayudaba a quitar los restos de Shampoo del Dios, ya que en el inframundo había una sola regla "NO molestar la hora del baño"

-Espero que sea importante Athena, nadie interrumpe la hora del baño

-Venimos a hacer una demanda, hacia la autora de Fanfiction Lobunaluna

-A ver, si entendí - comentó Hades ante la presencia de su sobrina Athena y los gemelos Géminis - Necesitas abrir un juicio contra una humana llamada Lobunaluna. Athena esto no iría...?  
-Va en contra de mis principios el maltrato y el abuso. Y aquí mis chicos en sus historias son vil mente maltratados.  
-De que maltratos hablamos -  
-Los chicos siempre son amenazados, amordazados e incluso asesinados en sus escritos policiales y suspenso -relataba la Diosa - Sin contar o pensar en la tortura psicológica que sufren ante esto...  
-Esa chica me cae bien -admitió Hades, recibiendo un gruñido de molestia por parte de su sobrina-  
-Y tiene una cómplice -acoto Kanon -  
-Vaya, vaya... Así que bueno. Veré que hacen mis espectros respecto a eso.  
-También ha escrito de ellos -Dijo Kanon - y de usted. Lo ha dejado como iluso en una historia llamado el cuento  
-TRAEDLA AL INFRAMUNDO YA! -grito el Dios a todos sus espectros. Saga y Kanon nuevamente chocaron sus puños.

 **Argentina**

 _HÁBLALE A TU PADRE! -se escucho de fondo.-¡Papá! - Kanon... no tengas miedo, solucionare todo...-¡Pa... pá! -Dijo su otro hijo entre llanto._ -La inspiración hacia fiesta en la imaginación de Lobunaluna mientras ella escribía con suma velocidad, sentía la adrenalina debía esconder escondida para que nadie percibiera el grado de locura que la invadía. -Se lo reenviare a Ann... - la chica se sintió interrumpida cuando cuatro sombras oscuras aparecieron alrededor de ella  
-Escritora Lobunaluna?  
-Si...?  
-Venga con nosotros. Nos acompañara al infierno - Aunque su subconsciente le decir que no. La emoción le gano al ver a Minos encabezando su captura.

-Este... denme un segundo que tengo que alimentar al pez, al gato, a la perra, al perro y el pájaro. Que están en... -Miro para el patio- cerca del patio, bien cerca del auto.

-Rapido, tienes diez minutos.

-Ademas. Y ustedes porque creen que me iré tan fácil al inframundo?

-Piénsalo - se acerco Valentine - Vas a ir, vas a ver a un poco de gente pelear, te distraerás de tus deberes aburridos. Y te reirás a lo lindo

-Vaya - dijo ella - No eres tan inservible como pensaba - aunque el espectro sonrió con aquella afirmación le fue imposible sentir el dulce golpe en lo más profundo del orgullo – Mentira, eres uno de mis preferidos – el ego del espectro se inflo, tanto que Minos dio un paso atrás.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Lobunaluna - dijo VIolate mirando a la chica con total admiración - Sabes que soy tu admiradora. Es más me considero tu fans

-Tengo un club de Fans? - la chica dio un paso atrás nerviosa

-Si, es que todo lo que escribes. Al Inframundo llegan maldiciones a tu nombre. ME pareces ¡WOW!

-Vaya...

-Además debo agradecerte lo que hiciste conmigo y con Aiakos en castigos ejemplares

-Mandarlos de Joda?

-Oh si - sonrió con picardía - pasaron muchas cosas en esa joda

-No quiero saber - dijo la chica tapándose los oídos rápidamente

-Vendrás? – Pregunto Valentine Haciendo pucheros

-Pero antes debo hacer algo

-Que- dijo Minos fastidiado- Apúrate

-No me apures - amenazaste - te recuerdo con quien hablas?

-Minos Cállate y coopera - reclamo Valentine - Todo el tiempo que necesites

-Muy bien - dijiste amenazando con el puño. La chica se sentó por un instante en la computadora - Denme un segundo

 **FACEBOOK - Messenger**

 _Lobunaluna: A que no adivinas?_

 _AnnAndre92: Que paso?_

 _Lobunaluna: Tengo una demanda en el inframundo por parte de Saga y Kanon, Dicen que siempre abuso de ellos._

 _AnnAndre92: Bueno, en parte tienen razón_

 _Lobunaluna: Pero tú también eres parte de que mis locas ideas te gusten._

 _AnnAndre92: xD_

 _Iras?_

 _Lobunaluna: Tu qué dices?_

 _AnnAndre92: Di que si. *O* Conocerás a Hades. Le pides un Autógrafo para mí._

 _Lobunaluna: Y si no me lo da?_

 _AnnAndre92: Lo amenazas que en Exceso de Venganza lo castrare. O que crearas una historia donde sufrirá_

 _Lobunaluna: *Emoticón llorando de felicidad* Crecen tan rápido_

-Estoy lista – La chica sonrió, se llevo un block de notas

-Eso para qué es? – pregunto Minos

-Por si la inspiración viene a ella y se le antoja escribir ¡DAH! – El gesto de Violate sorprendió a Minos y Valentine, por lo visto aquel espectro conocía demasiado bien a la humana. Cosa que causaba un poco de miedo

 **Inframundo – Sala de Juicios**

La chica miraba todo con mucha admiración, aquel lugar era más grande que su propia imaginación podría creer.

-Señorita Lobunaluna, por favor, sentarse – la temible voz hizo eco en toda la habitación. La chica miro a su alrededor, sabía que había gente allí pero no lograba reconocerlos

-Bien ya me senté. Ahora… - las luces se encendieron, frente a ella había una enorme mesa de madera y a su lado una silla vacía. Del otro lado de la habitación había dos caballeros dorados reconocibles inmediatamente y la Diosa Athena a su lado.

-Buenas Tardes – aclaro la garganta Hades – Estamos hoy reunidos para unir a esta hermosa pareja en sagrado matrimonio – el "que" de asombro lleno toda la habitación – No es esto una boda?

-Pues espero que no – comento la chica mirándose – no estoy vestida a la ocasión, al menos que acepten la informalidad.

-Muy Chistosa la chica – dijo Alguien mientras Hades buscaba como loco aquel libro para iniciar el juicio, cuyo libro cargaba en su mano derecha.

-Kanon Saga, supongo que por ustedes estoy aquí

-Si – comentaron los dos –

-Y su abogado quién es? – Al ver que Athena levantaba la mano, Radamanthys escupió lo que estaba bebiendo, Hades coloco sus manos en los ojos para reprimir la risa

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Al ver como Athena la fulminaba con la mirada igual que Saga y Kanon decidió callarse – Que Conste que me callo por cortesía. – acoto Lobunaluna

-Bueno bueno. Señorita Lobunaluna está aquí – recito Lune quien estaba llegando al salón del Juicio – Por maltrato psicológico a estos caballeros

-Qué? – la chica aguanto la risa.

-Usted bien me conoce, soy Lune y estaré aquí para levantar el acta

-Me parece bien, pero si vamos a hacer esto con justicia. Quiero un abogado

-Ya te asignaron uno – acoto Minos – Un caballero Dorado – la chica se asombro miro al público estaba la mayoría de los caballeros dorados y algunos platinados ¿Quién sería su…?

-Señoras y señores. Y todo feo presente - La armadura Dorada se hizo lucir por todo el recinto del Juez. Lobunaluna lo miro un poco confundido. Luego se giro y miro a Athena.

-En serio? Milo? Esperaba algo...

-Que insinúas? Que seré mal abogado.

-Si te fuiste de fiesta con Camus y su hermana y andaban borrachos. -Milo la miro haciendo drama- mejor no sigo

-Vamos Athena... tienes una mejor jugada- bufo Hades. -Incluso Kanon es mejor abogado.

-¡Recuerdas cuando tú y Poseidón peleaban por Kanon? Y puedo contar más... – dijo la Chica

-Cierto es - murmuraba muchos

-Es más! - dijo Milo indignado - Renuncio a hacer tu abogado.

-Pero veamos el lado bueno - se defendió la chica - Tienes una bella hija en todas mis historias -Pero esa coña es un demonio. Hades es más tranquilo al lado suyo

-Hey! - protesto el Dios.

-Bueno, tu no que eres un ángel no? - La chica sonrió cuando Milo cruzo sus brazos y haciendo pucheros. Regreso al público totalmente indignado

-Que tal yo? - dijo Shaka levantando la mano. La chica apenas lo vio soltó en carcajadas.

-Tu? - la chica se agarraba la barriga aguantando la risa - SIGUIENTE.

-Pero ni siquiera...

-Shaka, te aprecio mucho. No quiero herirte - dijo ella manteniendo fijamente la mirada - De verdad, no quiero herirte. - EL dorado entendió lo que ella quería decir. Así que sin decir mucho, regreso a su asiento

-Y que tal yo? - pregunto Aioros desde su puesto - Debo agradecerte por todo lo que has escrito de mi, bueno y malo. Sobre todo los últimos acontecimientos. - Ambos sonrieron –

-Tú me agradas. Si haces algo malo ...

-Te descubras en las historias - acoto el - Ya lo se

-Aja los escucho –

-Primero, tenemos una petición – comento Hades mientras se ponía sus grandes anteojos

-Cual? – comento Aioros mientras leía y aguantaba la risa de lo que era la Demanda

-Ellos son,,... - dijo la chica sonriendo observando quienes iban llegando

-Si, son tus grandes OC, Arkanos, Céfiro, Blaise, Set y Abel. Ellos demandaron verte.

-Vaya que la palabra Demanda es muy repetida aquí no. -Argumento Dohko.

-Ni te imaginas que tan popular es esa palabra en la argentina... Solo falta que alguien demande a la cama por el golpe en el dedo chiquito.

-Eso y en todos lados mi apreciada humana - comento Hades - Ni te imaginas todos los objetos que me han llegado. Todos los que han mandado al demonio. Inclusive insultos a sus propias madres - el Dios soltó una risita.

-Puedo deducir que es su culpa que esas cosas pasen? - pregunto

-Necesito mantenerme lleno de Salud y que mejor que esa

-Pues... Entonces me debes la plata del analgésico cuando me caí de la bicicleta.

-Crees en Dios?

-En cual?

-Crees o no? – insistió Hades

-No me va a decir que el Dios me lo pague, porque creeré en ti y seria prácticamente lo mismo.

-Tú ganas, te doy la plata. Aunque no es mi culpa que no supieras manejar.

-Bueno siento que nos desviamos del tema - argumento Aioros - Están aquí para Demandar a mi cliente de verdad? Porque si es así, mi cliente es inocente y la voy a mandar de regreso a su casa

-Aioros, no me mandes - advirtió ella

-Lo hago por tu bien - susurro - Para que puedas ir a escribir sobre mi y Lithos - el chico guiño el ojo.

-Ha claro... ¿Te gusta el nombre Alexander? -Susurro

-Me parece perfecto. Por favor, no hagas que Lithos sufra, tú sabes... Bueno lo sabes mejor que yo...

-Tengo algo que decir – para todos fue una gran sorpresa que Abel, hermano de Set de Géminis decidiera hablar – O algo de qué quejarme.

-Ya va a empezar este con sus acto y sus habladurías melodramáticas -bufo alguien a lo lejos

-Te escucho – dijo la chica cruzada de Brazos

-Por qué… Porque me traes a la vida? Sabes en que hablo.? Sufrí de nuevo, hiciste sufrir al hijo de Arkanos, hiciste que volviéramos a sufrir todos…

-En mi defensa - interrumpió la chica aquel discurso -¿Acaso Milo no cumplió el lugar de hermano mayor contigo?

-Si. Pero... Fue injusto. Que el lidiara conmigo y...

-Necesitabas de alguien que te diera el afecto que se te negó por años y te diera la seguridad que te faltaba. Así que te lo di.

-Ella tiene razón Abel -razono Céfiros posando una mano en su hombro

-Gracias Céfiro -La chica lo miro y sonrió –

-Solo quiso ser amable hermano y considerada contigo – Abel y Set cruzaron miradas, era como Saga y Kanon, habían vivido unas terribles y dolorosas consecuencias. – Vamos a sentarnos – los OC hicieron caso a Set y lo siguieron.

-Podemos seguir? – pregunto Aioros

-Quiero decir algo – Aioros dio paso a que la chica se levantara – Esto va para todos los caballeros quejones, Saga, Kanon, Milo y Camus. Déjenme decirle que son unos llorones - dijo la chica hacia los dorados - Los hice unos lobos sexys en tentación nocturna. Se quejan de eso?

-Oh no - dijeron varios sonriendo –

-Mi mejor cualidad, ser sexy - dijo Milo.

-Cuando hagas babear a un centenar de mujeres con solo quitar tu camisa hablamos. Lobito - todos soltar la carcajada ante la argumentación valida de Saga

-En lo único que no estoy de acuerdo - opino Shura - Es en todo lo que ha pasado Geist. Y el porqué no puedo acercarme a ella.

-Sabes quién es su padre en la historia?

-Ehmmm, no

-Entérate cuando te dé el guion de lo que debes decir en la historia - dijo la chica mientras bebía un sorbo de café - Por cierto. Este café esta re bueno. Como se llama¡?

-Café Infernal - dijo Hades sonriente - Una de las mejores cosechas en los lúgubres campos del Inframundo.

-Tengo una consulta - alzo las manos Camus, mientras interrumpía a su amigo a la demandada. Aioros miro a su cliente quien asintió dispuesta a responder la duda del Caballero - Por que siempre me pones como el Vampiro malo?

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuando te puse como?... Ah sí... Ya me acorde.

-Y tú creyendo que tu hijo no era un llorón – susurro Arkanos a Blaise quien le dio un codazo en el brazo

ía el colmo si se te llegase a olvidar

-Y porque contra Hyoga? Me haces sentir que soy un fatal padre.

-Las historias de Drama se las reclamas a otra autora - dijo Aldebarán desde lo lejos - Ella es del terror y suspenso, humor y parodia del bueno

-Habías estado muy callado - comento Aioros.

-No tengo nada que reclamarle honestamente

-Gracias Alde, perdona por el susto en "la mancha de café".

-tranquila - hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano - Son gases del oficio

-Uno que entiende... -Gruñe por lo bajo- El mundo sería más feliz si existieran más aldebaran...

-El mundo sería más feliz si existieran más aldebaran...- dijo alguien con voz chillona imitando a la chica.

-Milo Madura. - dijo Aioros

-Y el tuyo un niño malcriado – se burlo Blaise. Céfiro puso los ojos en blanco, ese par jamás cambiaba

-Por cosas como esas es que te matan en las historias - respondió Aldebarán por demás agradecido con el alago de la autora

-Conste en el acta que no fui yo quien lo dijo... -Comento la joven, con carita de inocente.

-Todo está escrito como debe ser - comento Lune escribiendo todo rápidamente sin perder ningún detalle. -Algo más por el que quisieran demandar a la autora?

-Solo queremos que no seas tan crueles con nosotros, que nos trates con cariño y no nos des papeles que representen miedo o terror.

-Cuanto me gustaría, peeeeero. Se equivocaron de autora de verdad. Lo mío es eso, y si no les gusta. No tienen más opción. Es como una custodia por la pelea de unos hijos - ejemplifico ella - su padre dio la libertad de que personas como nosotras hiciéramos con ustedes lo que quisiéramos.

-Así que literalmente estamos a la merced de ella - dijo Radamanthys

-Y así es la vida -Miro a Radamanthys- Y agradece que no le dije a Hades de la destilería secreta que montaste en Irlanda...

-Ya va... La qué? - indago Hades - quiero saber de eso. Cuéntame

-Pues... Radamanthys, quien también se honda haciendo el lindo con tu hermana Pandora a la que dejo embarazada, por si deseas saber... Se puso una destilería de whisky irlandés, _más fino que el escoses_ –agrego esto para ella y Aioros - en Irlanda. -Puso cara de angelito- y puso a trabajar a tus espectros... sin paga

-Porque empezó a hacer calor de repente - comento alguien

-Nosotros sabemos porque - dijeron Aiakos y Minos unísonos.

-Calor? Esto no es nada para lo que vivo en la Argentina - dijo la chica. Hades parecía estallar en llamas cuando escucho la declaración de la autora

-Como es eso que usaste a mis espectros y no les pagas?

-Le paga... pone el tiempo en que los pone a trabajar en la destilería, como horas extra hechas a su servicio-La chica se miro las uñas- Él pago no viene de su bolsillo, viene del ajeno.

-Del Ajeno? Ya va. Del mio? – cuando la chica asintió el calor se hizo mas intenso - AY RADAMANTHYS! - grito Hades

-Y yo pensando que se preocuparía por lo del Embarazo de Pandora - dijo Milo todos asintieron, al parecer el Dios estaba interesado en otra cosa

-Es una venta de licores mi lord, no es nada... grave

-Nada GRAVE! Además que no le pagas a MIS espectros, me has hecho comprar y gastar mi dinero en otras pudiendo obtener todo el licor gratis

-Ahora entiendo por qué nunca me eligieron como mejor compañera en el colegio...

El calor se hacía insoportable, Hades estaba en vuelto en llamas. Nadie supo ni cómo ni cuando, solo que una cubeta llena de agua apareció arriba del Dios, apagando totalmente las llamas -Srta. Athena - dijo Aioros-

-Disculpen, hacía mucho calor el estaba en llamas. Y yo no traje malvaviscos para derretir.

-Gorda...

-Glotona...

-Es Aldebarán! - grito Milo - Ah ya va. Era una adivinanza? –

-No Milo - comento Aioria mientras aguantaba la risa - No era una adivinanza

-¿perdón? – dijo la chica -¿Acaso no es usted la que se desapareció cuando Shion puso la ley seca de dulces?

-aja! Responda Athena - dijo Aioros con tono violento

-Aioros –

-Soy el abogado debo actuar como tal. Donde estaba Athena cuando Shion puso aquella tortura para nosotros? DONDE?

-Nos desviamos del caso. La demanda es de Saga y Kanon hacia la Autora, no hacia mi persona.

-Si no responde podemos demandarla también - amenazo Kanon

-Si, el pobre Kanon se vio obligado a recurrir a sus viejos conocidos para conseguir golosinas... -Miro al chico -Pobre Kanon... Teniendo que volver a esas juntas

.-Es la única vez que estaremos de acuerdo autora. Lo que hace uno por sus compañeros y compatriotas - de la nada la música heroica acompaño a Kanon en su discurso

-¿Y tu esposa? ¿Acaso no te gusta Alice?

-Claro, siento que es lo mejor de mi vida.

-Y yo qué? - pregunto Saga

-Dije lo mejor, no mi desgracia

-JAJAJAJAJJAJAA- Se controla- Perdón.

-Ríete con confianza - dijo Minos - No iras al infierno por eso. Ah no perdón! Ya estás en el JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -

-Por Dios santo - dijo Mu masajeando su frente - Los Chiste de Milo son mejor

-Para infierno... ya tengo el calor en la argentina

-Podemos volver al caso...

-Si si si... Que más le quieren decir? - pregunto Aioros - Aun no tengo pruebas solidas y mucho menos argumentos para querer demandarla.

-Parece un banco de quejas. Y ustedes unas viejas - dijo Arkanos que observaba todo desde lejos

-A parte, nada prueba que yo haya escrito esas historias. -Sonrió burlona- Puedo publicarlas, pero no escribirlas ¿Alguno lo pensó?

-Tuche - dijo Camus –

-No lo habíamos pensado - comento Shaka

-Aunque aquello que acaba de decir señorita tiene bastante lógica - comento Afrodita al fin rompiendo el silencio - confió en su capacidad intelectual y en su amplia imaginación en que se que fue usted quien ha escrito todo eso

-No soy tan idiota para admitir eso, si estoy en un juicio. Como bien he dicho muchas veces: soy loca, no boluda.

-Lo sé. Por eso admiro su intelecto. Propio de un Pisciano. Además No culpe a las mentes inferiores de mis compañeros. - todos soltaron bufidos molestos –

-Al fin un intelectual, que muestras ser intelectual.

-Y solo aquellas mentes inferiores como la de ellos, volvieron a dudar de su objetivo principal.

-Lo que nos faltaba - comento Mu - Primero Aldebarán ahora Afrodita, quien sigue?

-No es que se pongan de mi lado, solo es que siguen el razonamiento lógico -comento la chica como si nada- A parte, a ti no te he hecho nada.

-Lo sé - sonrió Mu - solo que me gusta echarle leña al fuego

-Como se nota que es de Aries...

-Lo único es que no estoy de acuerdo en que me pusieras a este - señalado a Shaka - como acompañante de viajes

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuando te puse a Shaka como acompañante? -dijo fingiendo demencia.

-Si, ahora te haces la loca la que no sabes nada...

-Pues... dime vos, que ignoro del tema de que me hablas. -Comento leyendo las leyes.

-Ya no me acuerdo - murmuro Mu

-La orquesta del fantasma – murmuro Shaka

-¡AJA! Grito Mu - En esa.

-¿En esa qué?

-En esa es en la que me voy a quejar - comento Mu

-¿Quejarte por qué? Ya les dije que no hay pruebas, además yo les puedo poner una demanda por calumnia e injurias. -La chica se cruzo de brazos, para luego acomodarse los lentes- según la ley les puedo incluso pedir una... ¿Como se llama? Retribución económica, por daños y perjuicios.

-Lune haznos un favor, no coloques en el Acta Demanda a Lobunaluna, pon Quejas a Lobunaluna. Por que eso es lo que es esto

-Además la señorita tiene razón - comento Dohko quien estaba al tanto de observar y leer todas las leyes - Y eso se paga con años de cárcel. De 10 a 15 años. Dependiendo del país - argumento Dohko subrayando la ley

-Todo lo económico va por parte de Athena - comento Kanon

-Hey! Pero si el del dinero es Camus no yo.

-Y Afrodita – tocio la chica

-Yo no tendría ningún problema - comento el doceavo caballero - Pero en mi defensa. Aquí los únicos que demandan son Saga y Kanon, los otros son unas viejas inconformes que aprovecharon el caso para quejarse

-Y no presentar bases solidas de una demanda - acoto el abogado de la autora

-Bueno señorita - comento Minos - Como se declara? Inocente o Culpable?

-Oh Vamos - comento Aioros - Todavía no presenta pruebas no hay nada concreto y le vas a preguntar cómo se declara

-Parte del Protocolo Amigo - comento Aiakos

-¿Vos sos tarados o te bebiste el licor de Radamanthys?

-EL licor de Radamanthys es piche.

–Y sin sabor

-Y Caro! - replico Milo

-Caro? Pero vaya que no sales de la bodega no escorpión? - todos miraron a Milo con reproche. Arkanos principalmente

-No sabía que mi hijo terminaría siendo un alcohólico

-Y mujeriego - acoto Aldebarán

-Hades, será que mi cliente se puede marchar en santa paz y tranquilidad o debe responder a esa absurda pregunta

-Debe hacerlo - Hades hizo un pequeño puchero - Es que tengo un mazo nuevo que quiero estrenar. Anda, compláceme

-¿Que cosa? ¿Mazo nuevo? -La chica abrió un ojo- Estrénalo con la cabeza de tu sobrina, comprobemos si es una cabeza dura

-Naaaaah - dijeron Varios

\- Eso es una cabeza hueca - comento Aioros. Todos estallaron en carcajadas

\- Menos mal que es tu caballero más fiel

-Mi sinceridad no tiene nada que ver con mi fidelidad - La Diosa se cruzo de brazos disimulando su molestia y dolor por lo que habían sugerido

-Bueno, dado que no tienen pruebas... -La chica se levanto y se estiro.- ¿Me puedo retirar?

-Bueno - Dohko subió al estrado en el que estaba Hades y tomo el mazo - Lobunaluna ha sido declarada Inocente debido a que no hay pruebas contundentes hacia ella. Puede retirarse.

-Gracias! - Aioros aplaudió - Ha sido el mejor caso de la vida

-Ni siquiera hiciste una defensa - Se quejo Camus

-No, pero mientras ustedes peleaban, Afrodita me ayudo a redactar un documento donde tu Milo Saga y Kanon deben dar una suma de dinero por Daños a su persona

-Así que la cantidad de dinero es libre. Vamos chica inspírate vaciando los bolsillos del Francés

-Gracias... Ahora si me disculpan. Me voy a revisar no haber dejado ningún Word a la vista. Gracias por la visita al infierno. Por cierto, Aioros y Afrodita ¿Que quieren ustedes dos? -les miro con desconfianza- ¿Alguna maldad que quieran pedir?

-Nosotros? Para nada. -Yo - Aioros sonrió con pena - ya sabes lo que te pedí. Solo quiero un desenlace bonito para Lithos y para mí. Sin tanto sufrimiento -Yo nada - se sincero Afrodita - solo quería verlos llorar como están ahora

-Un hijo para Aioros -La chica le miro y asintió- Asegurado... Aunque para el final feliz, primero tormentas

-Si, de eso estoy muy seguro. Pero eso, un desenlace agradable para Lithos

-No te preocupes, lo tendrás... -Luego de rescatar a ella y tu vástago.

-El acompaño hasta su casa - comento Violate - Yo el traje yo la llevo.

-Las acompaño - Valentine también había aparecido escoltando a la chica y a la espectro a su casa.

 **Argentina**

Luego de aquel momento de locura. Lobunaluna puede estar en su casa tranquila, cuando entro se dio cuenta que tenia medio capitulo de "Cambio de Paradigma" por escribir, sintió temor que alguien en su casa lo hubiera leído. Cuando encendió las luces se encontró con una nota muy particular

"Tu familia pasara unos cuantos días durmiendo, espero que no te moleste. Hipnos aun no sabe manejar el polvillo de Sadman

Atte.:

Hades y su patito de Hule "

 **...FIN...**


End file.
